Continued Conversation
by angrywolfgirl
Summary: Violet overheard Tate talking to Ben about his sexual fantasies involving her. Violet wants some answers, but not sure how get them.


"Go fish."

Tate picked up a card and put down another pair he had luckily gotten. He was winning by a long shot, but Violet barely noticed. He had snuck in after his session with her father and she had been out of I the whole time. Tate noticed, but he wasn't too worried about her yet. What he didn't know was that Violet had overheard his therapy conversation. She wanted to see if he'd mention her again like last time and boy did her.

She couldn't stop hearing the way he talked about what he wanted to do to her. _I lie her down on the bed and caress her soft skin, make her purr like a kitten. _She never thought she would be talked about in that way, or at least never thought she'd hear it. _She's a virgin. They get wet ssoo easily. _That was the part that really got her; it shook her to her core. Not only was it true, but the way his voice flowed made her quake, proving his point.

"Violet?" Tate's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"It's your turn."

Violet sighed and shook her head, focusing. She asked for 10's, which he didn't have, and as she reached out to pick up a card, Tate's hand caught hers. Violet glanced up at him, wondering what was going on.

"Are you okay?" he asked, frowning.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Violet broke her hand loose and grabbed card.

"Well, you've be unfocused, not really happy, and you've been a bit snippy with me. Did I do something wrong?"

"You didn't do anything." Violet sighed.

"Then why are upset with me?"

"I'm not!" she snapped.

"Violet don't yell. You don't have to yell to get your point across. I can hear you."

Violet took a deep breath, "Okay, I'll be honest I'm a bit on edge."

"Is it because of me?" Tate asked, nervously.

"Yes and no." Tate frowned. "I overheard you talking to my dad today." Tate looked down.

"You have to know I was only saying that stuff to fuck with your dad."

"So you don't want to have sex with me, or jerk off to the thought?"

Tate frowned, confused by Violet's reaction. "Do you want me to?"

"I don't care, I was just asking." Violet scoffed, looking at her cards carefully.

Tate used his fingers to tip her head up. "Talk to me Violet."

Violet was silent, thinking. "I just want to know if you do or not."

Tate stared at her for a moment. "I do."

Violet's eyes widened, "Really?" Tate nodded. "How does it usually happen?"

"You want to know my sex fantasy?"

Violet looked down ashamed. "No, I don't. Just forget it."

Tate watched Violet for a while, in a way she had just opened herself up to him, expressed herself more, but now she had closed up again. Tate wasn't too happy about that. He liked her being open with him and speaking her mind about anything, so he decided to help her out with this one.

Tate closes his eyes. "Well after I lay you down and kiss you. I slowly pull off my shirt while you watch me reveal my muscular, tan body. Then I have you strip me to my big, hard dick. Then I strip you down, piece by piece, to show me your perfect titties and soaked pussy. I'll start rubbing and licking your clit while sticking two fingers into that wet pussy. After I get you completely soaked I climb on top of you and bend your legs up to your chest while hammering my toned body and hard dick deep inside your dipping hole." Violet swallowed. "Then I flip you over and get behind you. I pull your hair and slap your ass while fucking you so hard it makes you scream. I'll grab on to your hips and pull then into mine while I thrust to make it harder and deeper, making your titties bounce all over. Then I let you get on top and bounce and ride my big, hard cock while I lick your beautiful, hard nipples until you scream from an orgasm. After I fuck you more even though you can't take it until I pull out and finish on your gorgeous face with your mouth open." Tate breathes in deeply before opening his eyes to see Violet, panting and staring back at him. "What do you think?"

Violet turned bright red and laughs awkwardly. "Well, it sounds….interesting, but I wouldn't want that to happen anytime soon."

Tate smirked at her nervousness. "I understand. Like I said it's only a fantasy." Tate winks. "For now."

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. I tried to make it dirty, and naughty, and kinky so yeah. Review! **


End file.
